ALICE TWILIGHT HISTORY
by Yossiee
Summary: Alice es una chica normal, bueno no tan normal, loca por las compras pero un dia todo cambiara , ya que alice se muda de ciudad , asi que empieza de nuevo, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, otro clima y nuevos amigos, alice humana
1. PREFACIO

PREFACIO

El era guapo, alto, con unos bonitos ojos café dorado , se me hacia conocido muy conocido ,

- se parece a el de mi sueño le dije a bella

- haber tu soñaste con mi hermano

-creo que si porque

-nunca lo habias visto se acaba de mudar de Alaska

-no pero esas cosas me pasan sueño cosas y luego se vuelven realidad

-soñaste esto

-si todo esto bella

-hey bella

-si dime alice

-que hacemos en un bar

-nada la verdad no se que hacemos en el bar de port ageles

-pero ya sabes que no tomo bella

- ni yo, porque mi dieta es estricta , bueno este amm alice tengo que irme

- te acompaño le dije

-este no estoy bien dijo, nerviosa?

Nunca habia escuchado a bella nerviosa

Bella se fue y decidi acercármele a ese chico

- hola soy alice Brandon green

-hola soy…


	2. El inicio

**Alice Twilight History**

**El inicio**

**ALICE POV.**

Soy mary alice brandon greene y hoy les relatare mi historia la

historia de mi vida yo naci en biloxi misisipi estados unidos y a los 4

años me mude a nueva york 6 años después me mude a Phoenix y

pase otros 4 años de mi vida ahí y a los 14 me mude a california

los angeles burbank y ahí vivo,

bueno ya basta de mi les contare sobre mi familia

mi papa se llama bob y mama se lama mary de ahí viene mi horrible

primer nombre

también tengo una hermana mas grande que yo llamada cinthya

bueno para mama papa y mi molesta hermana cinthya

todas las ciudades donde vivamos eran una aventura para mi la

operación llegar a un nuevo lugar un par de años eh irnos pero lo peor es

que elejian los lugares de la manera mas ridícula con un mapa de los

estados unidos la nueva aventura es que nos mudaríamos a forks

washington ahí comienza la historia.

-Mama nos tenemos que mudar de nuevo

.claro que si pequeña asi talvez nos mudaremos a un pueblo en el que no aya centros comerciales me dijo

-que sin centros comerciales moriré donde comprare mi ropa y no puedo usar la de la temporada pasada es como si quisieras que usara algo de

verano en invierno no se puede le dije

y luego colapse en un ataque de ha yo gano no existe un pueblo sin

centros comerciales pero era demasiado tarde ya que habían encontrado

a fork un lugar sin un centro comercial si como oyeron ni uno solo en ese

maldito pueblo y después recuerdo que me golpee y después nada

cuando desperté ellos a habían empacado mis cosas para irnos eran tan

malos por no dejarme aquí donde había un centro comercial en la esquina

pero era tarde muy tarde ya que estaba dentro del auto llegando al

aeropuerto cuando desperté asi que ya no podía volver atrás y

derrepente me fui y imagine que veria a 5 dioses y tendría que tener

cuidado con una tal jessica que estaba loca menos que yo pero loca.

Parecía como una visión de lo que pasaría creo que puedo ver el futuro y

el dia se me alegro con la noticia después de que tuve que viajar 7 horas

llegamos a casa grande espaciosa perfecta


	3. La casa nueva

Alice pov

Después de 7 largas horas de viaje llegamos a la casa nueva era grande y espaciosa pero era aun mas linda por dentro eran 3 pisos en la primera planta había una gran sala la cocina un baño un comedor pequeño y otro grande después un cuarto seguido por unas largas escaleras al segundo piso enserio que eran largas porque mama me hacia sufrir asi eran demasiadas escalones de hecho eran 37 escalones mama sabia que yo los odiaba bueno después de subir las escaleras lo que ciertamente me tomo media hora para subirlas ya que tenia demasiadas maletas gracias a mi hermosa afición a las compras después de eso me di el lujo de ver el segundo piso donde estaba el cuarto de mama y papa seguido por el de cinthya y otros 3 cuarto el que estaba alado de el de cinthya era donde estaba el estudio de papa junto con una librería bueno parecía librería alado del de mama y papa estaba solo y en el otro estaba la sala después me di cuenta de que mi cuarto estaba en EL TERCER PISO!

Decidi subir mis maletas y otros ¡30 ESCALONES! Juro que la matare al llega al tercer piso me di cuenta que tenia una salita con una pantalla de plasma negro brillante decidí entrar en una de las tres puertas no se porque pero escogí la del centro y era mi habitación era blanca como todo el tercer piso tenia unas sabanas blancas encima de mi cama y tenia cojines rosas encima de ella decidí ir a ver conectaban con mi cuarto y ahí estaba era como una mini tienda era genial asi que decidí no matar a mama y empecé a acomodar mis cosas habíamos llegado a la casa a la 1 de la tarde y había pasado 8 horas acomodando mi closet y mi cuarto que por cierto tenia grandes ventanales de cristal y después de tener todo arreglado mis libros en las estanterías ya que amaba dibujar diseños como vestidos y luego hacerlos además tenia infinidad de libros cómicos y románticos también dramáticos y desde luego de moda bueno estaba acomodando mis libros y cuadernos de dibujo

cuando mama me grito

-mary alice brandon greene bajas a cenar en este instante me grito mama

-ya voy pero no me grites le dije

-no te estoy gritando me grito de nuevo

-como tu dijas señora-yo-no-soy-una-histérica –gritona

-yo no soy una histerica gritona me grito histéricamente

-si tu lo dices mama

baje a cenar y me di cuenta que había unas personas muy raras con unas super sonrisas riéndose de no se que cosa que se parecían a mis padres bueno eran mis padres pero estaban raros asi que les pregunte discretamente

-porque demonios están tan sonrientes les dije histérica por no saberlo

papa me tapo los ojos y bajamos a la cochera era un auto me habían regalado un auto bueno ciertamente no era cualquier auto era un Porsch 911 turbo amarillo el auto de mis sueños no lo podía creer era genial definitivamente no los mataría pero después de cenar me subí a mi cuarto y me recosté y es todo lo que recuerdo al dia siguiente me desperté eran las 6 de la mañana asi que me meti a bañar

15 minutos después

Sali y escogí mi ropa para el primer dia me puse un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y un chaleco y obvio encima un sueter no me quería morir de frio al salir de mi cuarto me di cuenta que había una mini cocina con una mesita con 2 sillas y un refrigerador en el que había huevos bueno todo tipo de comida y había mucho jugo de todos sabores y entonces me serví cereal con leche

cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 6:55 y ya me tenia que ir tarde 15 minutos en llegar y entre a la oficia había una regordeta señora de pelo rojo y blanco, era la señora cope la que muy amable mente me saludo y me dijo

-hola pequeña tu debes ser alice yo soy las señora cope

-ah hola señora cope vengo por mi horario le dije

-aquí esta tu horario llege al estacionamiento

pase mi primera hora aburrida la segunda ni se diga y la tercera conoci a una chica alta blanca de pelo castaño y ojos color …


End file.
